FlashBacks Do Passado
by Mary Windsor
Summary: Hermione, cresceu, se apaixonou, deu rumo a sua vida. Esqueceu o passado mas, agora terá que enfrentá-lo novamente e tomar uma difícil decisão. fic escrita em 2003
1. Flashbacks do Passado

  
  
**FLASHBACKS DO PASSADO  
  
** É engraçado. Todos sempre me consideraram uma sabe tudo, que tinha respostas a todas as perguntas e, na realidade eu era, pois sempre fui a melhor aluna da minha turma, tanto no meu mundo como no mundo em que eu nasci. Sempre tinha respostas a tudo que me perguntavam. Mas agora a Granger- sabe-tudo não consegue responder uma simples pergunta! O que aconteceu comigo? Por que não consigo escolher, por que? Droga, eu tenho que escolhe logo entre o certo e o errado! Meu coração me jogou no meio desta luta entre o bem e o mal, e a minha razão não consegue me tirar dela e nem meu coração escolher entre o meu verdadeiro amor ou entre aqueles que se diziam meus amigos, aqueles que me deixaram de lado quando eu mais precisava.  
  
O mundo está um caos, tudo desabando a minha volta, tanto o mundo bruxo quanto o mundo trouxa e eu precisando tomar uma decisão que virá a repercutir no futuro dos dois mundos.  
  
Posso estar parecendo egoísta pensando só em mim nesse momento, e acho que realmente estou sendo, pois até agora eu só me preocupei com os outros e nunca comigo mesma. Nunca se preocuparam comigo, nunca perguntaram se eu precisava de alguma coisa, de alguma ajuda, se eu tinha algum problema. Aqueles que se diziam meus amigos me esqueceram, me deixaram de lado quando não precisavam mais de mim, mas me deixaram de lado quando eu estava precisando deles:  
  
O Rony, sabe que eu cheguei a pensar que ele estava gostando de mim, até me iludi com isso. O pior é que quando eu comecei a namorar Krum, ele fez de tudo pra nós terminarmos, achei que poderia ser ciúmes, quando tudo acabou entra Victor e eu, Ron começou a namorar Anna Garçaise, uma menina da Corvinal, o namoro deles não durou muito tempo mas durou o suficiente pra esfriar uma amizade de 5 anos. Depois que eles terminaram, ou melhor que ela terminou com ele, Rony entrou em depressão, adivinha quem estava lá pra dar força pra ele?? Eu mesma, a "Mione", nessa época Rony me beijou e disse que estava apaixonado por mim, que sempre esteve, me iludiu, me fez acreditar e me deixar levar, acabei me entregando pra ele, acreditando que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade, que nós teríamos um futuro juntos, pra mim não me preocupar com nada, que ele me amava e queria que eu fosse só dele, acabei por cair na lábia dele, uma semana depois de eu entregar a minha "prova de amor" a ele, tudo desaba no meu mundo novamente. Anna quis voltar com ele, disse que estava arrependida e que o amava, então como um cachorrinho, ele voltou. Sem me dar nenhuma explicação, ou pedir desculpas.  
  
Quando isso aconteceu fiquei péssima, achei que o mundo ia desmoronar todo em cima de mim, como eu pude ter sido tão inocente, como?  
  
E o que meu outro melhor amigo fez? Nada, nem sequer perguntou se estava tudo bem comigo, ele só tinha olhos pra Gina Weasley. Harry falava comigo sempre durante as aulas, mas acabou ficando do lado de Rony. Agora nas refeições sempre se sentavam os quatros juntos, Harry, Gina, Rony e apesar da Garçaise ser da Corvinal, ela se se sentava à mesa da Grifinória, eles me chamavam para sentar-me junto a eles, mas, imagine como dói encarar o homem o qual você se entregou, beijando outra descaradamente na sua frente como se nunca nada tivesse acontecido, com um outro casal ao seu lado simplesmente ignorando a sua existência??  
  
A Gina, essa realmente não falava muito comigo, só me dirigia a palavra quando precisava de ajuda em alguma matéria, isso, que fui eu quem a ajudou a conquistar o Harry.  
  
Quando este começou a namorar a Cho, adivinha que estava passando a mão na cabeça da pequena Weasley?? A sorte dela é que o namoro dos dois não durou muito tempo, apenas o suficiente pra eles descobrirem que eram incompatíveis um com o outro, em seguida depois de uns toques que eu dei pro Harry ele se declarou a Gina e começaram a namorar. Em pouco tempo o famoso trio maravilha de Hogwarts se desintegrou.  
  
Fui nomeada monitora-chefe e com esse titulo conquistei a raiva de inúmeros trangressores de regras. Até que um dia alguém me notou.  
  
Em uma reunião de monitores, alguém que sempre me odiou me olhou com outros olhos. É claro que eu achei que era brincadeira e ignorei as indiretas e diretas, imaginem o monitor da Sonserina afim de uma sangue-ruim, portanto com isso em mente continuei a despreza-lo. Mas isso não durou muito, nas féria de natal, Draco Malfoy foi encontrado por um elfo-doméstico quase morto em seu quarto: Draco havia cortado os pulsos.  
  
Ele havia ficado sozinho na torre da sonserina, todos inclusive os seus capangas foram pra casa no feriado, em virtude a uma cerimônia que nomearia inúmeros jovens comensais da morte, mas, por algum motivo, Draco foi um dos poucos que renunciou a tempo o Lord.  
  
Madame Pomfrey não estava no castelo, portanto Draco foi levado ao hospital trouxa mais próximo. Ele não teria nenhum acompanhante pra ficar com ele lá, apenas professores voluntários, o que eram nulos, então eu decidi acompanha-lo. Ele não tinha ninguém, como eu que também não tinha ninguém, então percebi que ele era parecido comigo, sem ninguém, sem amigos. Essa noite que passei com Draco, durante sua recuperação, comecei a reparar nele, ele estava inconsciente ainda, parecia uma criança adormecida, indefesa e sem maldades. Quando Draco acordou eu ainda estava o observando, ele sorriu, fui a primeira pessoa que ele viu, imediatamente ele me perguntou onde ele estava, eu respondi e ele me agradeceu por ter respondido e por ter ficado com ele, eu tinha medo de dizer alguma coisa, de responder alguma coisa que ele não gostasse então apenas sorri em resposta.  
  
Durante essa noite, ainda fraco Draco me confessou o porque de ter tentado se matar, porque renunciou a Voldemort e o porque me procurava. Tudo, todas as respostas me surpreenderam, ele havia se decidido a não ser mais um comensal desde que seu pai lhe deu um tapa no rosto por ter perguntado porque seguir alguém, perdendo toda a liberdade, perdendo a chance de se tornar maior e mais poderoso, Draco tinha seus planos e suas próprias opiniões. Ele me procurava por que precisava de mim, ele percebeu que ele se completava comigo e eu com ele, mesmo que eu nunca admitisse isso, éramos ao mesmo tempo opostos mas iguais. Por que ele tentou se matar? Ele não agüentava mais viver dessa forma e enxergou nisso sua única saída, pois ele já sabia que sua renuncia ao Lord seria considerada traição e que pagaria por isso no futuro com sua própria vida.  
  
Depois desse dia passei a ver Draco de uma outra forma, comecei a me sentir diferente também.  
  
Quando ele voltou ao castelo, dia 28 de dezembro, passamos juntos o resto do feriado, incluindo a virada do ano, comemoramos sozinhos, nos jardins de Hogwarts e com a magia do Ano Novo trocamos nosso primeiro beijo e começamos a namorar. Tentamos manter isso em segredo, mas é claro que os boatos correm rápidos e o meu namoro já não era segredo na primeira semana de aula.  
  
E agora adivinha quem veio tirar satisfação comigo e tentar por um pouco de juízo na minha cabeça? Ele mesmo Ronald Weasley e é claro o famoso Harry Potter. Eles disseram que se preocupavam comigo, que eu ia acabar me machucando, que eu ia acabar sofrendo ( é claro que o que o Rony fez "não me machucou nem um pouco", Ele não faz idéia do quanto mal ele me fez), ele disse que Draco não tinha coração e por isso não poderia amar ninguém e para complementar ele disse com essas palavras "Pense bem então Hermione, ou Ele ou a nossa amizade de sete anos!". Que hipócrita, há dois anos ele só me procurava quando estava enrascado em alguma matéria, fora isso nem nas aulas ele falava mais comigo, portanto era óbvio a minha resposta.  
  
Draco também estava com problemas já que agora era considerado traidor, portanto passamos a ficar a maior parte do tempo juntos, estudando, conversando e descobrindo coisas novas a cada dia. Depois de dois anos longe dos moleques, voltei a transgredir algumas regras junto com Draco. Eu tinha algumas regalias e tinha passe livre pra circular a noite. E foi numa dessas noites que pude me sentir realizada, me vinguem do Ron quando eu voltava de um encontro com Draco no banheiro dos monitores. Encontrei ele e a Garçaise voltando da torre de astronomia, o resultado detenção e 50 pontos a menos pra cada um e para o Rony um belo berrador da Sra. Weasley em plenos café da manhã. (Que Deja Vu). E a desculpa pra mim estar fora do meu quarto aquela hora? Simples, depois que Dumbledore descobriu o mapa do maoto, resolveu fazer algo parecido, era uma espécie de lista que tinha o nome de todos os alunos de cada casa, o nome ficava oculto e aparecia quando respectivo aluno saia fora de sua casa comunal (cada monitor mantinha a lista de sua respectiva casa, apenas eu como monitora chefe possuía a lista das quatro casas). A maior vantagem era que Draco era monitor da Sonserina, portanto podíamos andar livremente pelo castelo sem medo de sermos pegos. Por incrível que pareça comecei a me sentir bem com isso.  
  
E assim dessa forma foi meu último ano em Hogwarts, conquistando muitos inimigos, mas eu não me importo. Eles não se importavam comigo.  
  
Após a formatura Draco e eu decidimos morar juntos, só que precisávamos nos esconder, pois os antigos amiguinhos de Draco estavam atrás da gente.  
  
Sem muitas opções Draco e eu decidimos ir pra um lugar onde o nosso ministério não poderia nos rastrear, portanto não poderíamos ficar na Inglaterra. Nó também não poderíamos ir pra nenhum lugar onde o ministério também tivesse contato, ou melhor, como dizem os trouxas embaixadas, portanto o resto da Europa e Estados Unidos fora de cogitação. Do acaso Draco lembrou que há muito tempo ouvira seu pai falando que o ministério não se dava bem com o ministério brasileiro, então era para lá que eles iriam, para um país chamado Brasil.  
  
Conseguimos imediatamente um emprego na escola de Magia Brasileira, era a única daquele país. Eu fui nomeada professora de transfuguração e Draco professor de poções. Imagine a minha situação, eu tinha 17 anos, sem pais, morando em uma lugar completamente diferente de onde eu cresci, em um lugar com uma cultura diferente, um clima diferente com pessoas diferente, eu realmente estava assustada, mas eu me sentia segura com Draco, ele me dava segurança. Mas algo me deixou um pouco atordoada, o motivo pelo qual o ministério inglês e o brasileiro se mantinham de relações cortadas, mas um motivo que encheu o ego de Draco: apenas sangues-puros e mixtos eram aceitos na escola, apenas esses eram aceitos na sociedade bruxa., mas não era por racismo como acontecia com os que comcordavam com os sonserinos, era por necessidade. Os bruxos nascidos em meio aos trouxas não eram levados a sério, eram rejeitados por suas famílias, ou simplismente não acreditavam nas cartas recebidas. Portanto trouxas não eram convidados a entrar na escola.  
  
Ficamos anônimos por um ano, não tínhamos notícias de ninguém ou do que estava acontecendo na Inglaterra não sabíamos cmo estava a proporção da guerra, nem se havia guerra.  
  
Até que certo dia uma auror inglês apareceu na escola, conversou com a Diretora e em nome de seu ministério pediu desculpas ao ministério brasileiro, pelas antigas richas e declarou que agora precisavam de toda ajuda dos brasileiros.  
  
Todos os professores e funcionários importantes do "nosso ministério" foram convocados para uma reunião, onde descobri que era o importante auror, era um tal de Ronald Weasley.  
  
Nessa reunião fingi que não o conhecia, Draco fez o mesmo, é claro que durante as apresentações Ronald se exaltou, ficou abismado em nos ver, fui natural, demonstrei o meu verdadeiro sentimente por ele naquele instante, pra mim ele era um estranho, deixei de conhecer ele desde o dia em que o Rony me mandou escolher entre nossa amizade e Draco  
  
Ninguém percebeu que já nos conhecíamos, durante a reunião, Ron expôs a verdadeira situação, o lado das trevas estava vencendo, o Potter estava sendo mantido escondido junto com Gina, sua esposa. Dumbledore era agora o atual Ministro da Magia, mas também estava escondido. Voldemort estava enfurecido por ter perdido o seu principal comensal Lucio Malfoy. Enfim, ele explicou toda a história desde seu início sobre o menino que sobreviveu, até as últimas notícias, foi estranho ouvir aquela explicação pois muitos fatos eu tinha participado, mas eu tinha tentado manter aquilo escondido em minha mente quando fugi, tentei enterrar o passado, seguir em frente , ter uma vida nova, esquecer tudo aquilo, então até aquele momento pra mim aquilo, nunca tinha acontecido, era um sonho, um pesadelo, mas agora ele me fez lembrar que tinha sido tudo real, as lembranças vinha a minha mente como um flash....  
  
Para a decisão de apoiar ou se manter neutro seria feito uma votação. Draco me disse que seguiria a decisão que eu tomasse, mas que era pra mim pensar bem em tudo o que havíamos passado, em como fomos humilhados por aqueles que se diziam nossos amigos. Se o Brasil não apoiasse continuaríamos neutros e não seriamos afetados em nada. Mas se apoiasse entraríamos em guerra e toda a tranqüilidade que tínhamos acabaria, meu filho, meu bebe, eu não queria que ele nascesse no caos, no meio da guerra, eu queria tranqüilidade pra ele, ou ela. Se entrássemos em guerra ele não teria isso, não mais.  
  
Durante o intervalo dado para que nós pensássemos no que votaríamos Rony se aproximou para conversar comigo, Draco havia se retirado um pouco antes pra procuram urgentemente um lugar que vendesse amoras (eu estava com vontade).  
  
- Mione a quanto tempo, eu.....  
  
- Sra. Malfoy pa você Sr Weasley  
  
- Mione porque você está me tratando dessa forma o que aconteceu, porque você sumiu, não deu notícias você estava na lista dos desaparecidos  
  
- Então eu espero que eu continue lá.  
  
- Olha no que esse cara te trensformou..  
  
- Weasley, morda sua língua antes de falar dele, ele não me transformou em nada, ele apenas me ama, se importa comigo e me faz feliz ao contrário de muitos.  
  
- Você ta louca???? Todos nós sempre nos preocupamos com voc  
  
- UUUU, claro agora que nós precisamos de você não é mesmo.  
  
- Você ta doida, nós sempre fomos seus amogos nunca te deixamos de  
lado  
  
- Que? Primeiramente pense em tudo o que você fez do quinto ano em diante. Depois no que você fez quando terminou com Anna, pronto? Ou ainda não refrescou a memória? Quando os comensais mataram meus pais? Onde você e o Potter estavam, pra me consolar, heim? Ainda ta confuso? Pense no que você disse quando comecei a namorar o Draco.  
  
- Mione, me desculpe eu não...  
  
- Srta Granger desculpe mas eu não sabia que te usei sexualmente quando eu estava em falta, me desculpe por pensar só em mim e me desculpe por ser um incompetente em feitiços e transfigurações. Com licença Weasley, mas eu tenho mais o que faer do que fcar aqui ouvindo pedidos infundáveis de perdão de um Weasley.  
  
- Você está igual ao Draco.  
  
- Talvez, mas foram vocês que me transformaram nisso, Aaiiiiii  
  
Essa conversa me abalou muito, fiquei extremamente nervosa, senti minha pernas ficarem sem força, senti uma pontada insuportável na barriga e pelo que sei perdi os sentidos, por que acordei mais tarde aqui sem aquela dor insuportável e com Draco ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e com os olhos vermelhos.  
  
- Me lembro dessa cena.  
  
- O que meu amor  
  
- Você aqui eu eu aí onde você est  
  
- Essa foi a maior surpresa que eu já tive, jamais havia imaginado que você um dia se importaria comigo – Draco me respondeu docemente.  
  
- Foi o dia que descobri que você fazia parte de mim  
  
- Foi o dia que eu descobri o como é bom ter alguém do meu lado e tive a certeza que esse alguém era você, a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo.  
  
- Draco e o nosso filho ele está bem não está?  
  
- Mi, você precisa ser forte, como eu estou tentando ser agora  
  
- Não, não não pode ser – eu gritava, eu não queria acreditar, aquilo não podia ser verdade.  
  
Minha raiva por Rony aumentava ainda mais, foi ele quem me fez perder meu filho, a culpa era dele.  
  
Me deram uma poção do sono e calmantes pois na manhã seguinte eu precisaria tomar uma das maiores decisões da minha vida, todos já haviam votado, inclusive Draco, ele não me disse o que havia decidido pois isso poderia interferir na minha, segundo ele meu voto seria decisivo, pois a votação agora estava empatada.  
  
E agora aqui estou eu, aos 19 anos tendo que tomar uma decisão. Ser feliz ao lado do meu marido, escondida num país neutro e isolada daqueles com o qual cresci, ver meus filhos crescer aqui felizes, onde eu fiz novos amigos e construí minha vida, ou voltar ao passado, colocar em risco a vida de Draco e a minha vida, além de acabar com a paz e a tranqüilidade que é este país, e me envolver em uma luta que está praticamente perdida.  
  
O que eu devo fazer, droga, por que eu não consigo escolher.

N/A :  
VOCÊ DECIDE O FINAL. O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE A HERMIONE DEVE FAZER?  
  
SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE SIM, QUE ELA DEVE VOTAR EM SE ENVOLVER COM A GUERRA, ME MANDE UM E-MAIL PARA marynymphaol.com. COM A SUA OPINIÃO, E SUGESTÃO DO QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE ACONTECER NO FINAL DESTA TRAMA AGORA SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE NÃO, QUE ELA JÁ SOFREU O BASTANTE, E QUE AGORA MERECE TER UMA FAMÍLIA E SE MANTER NEUTRA TAMBÉM MANDE UM E-MAIL PARA marynymphaol.com. AFINAL DE CONTAS O FINAL DESSA FICTION. VOCÊ DECIDE!!!! 


	2. De Frente com o Passado

Tem spoiler do livro 5 Infelizmente eu não sou a J.K.Rowling, então nenhum personagem é meu!!! Talvez uns nada a ver que sejam meros figurantes mas, bahhh isso não importa!  
  
FlashBacks do Passado  
  
- Bom dia Hermione, espero que você já esteja melhor.  
  
- Estou um pouco melhor, Regina, obrigada!  
  
Uma mulher de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, sorriso extremamente  
simpático, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros com fios grisalhos  
comprovando a idade da senhora que estava ao lado do leito de Hermione.  
Regina Costa era a atual diretora da Escola de Magia Brasileira, uma  
mulher bondosa, justa e severa, também era sábia, mas não se comparava ao  
diretor que Hermione conhecia e respeitava, que agora em tempos difíceis  
era o atual Ministro da Magia Inglês, Alvo Dumbledore. A mulher retornou  
a dirigir a palavra a Hermione:  
  
- Querida, você sabe daqui a pouco o conselho estará aqui reunido  
para que você manifeste o seu voto, a votação hoje será como ontem, por  
voz, portanto o que você falar, será testemunhado por todos, sendo  
considerado voto válido e imutável, segundo as leis do Tribunal Bruxo de  
Justiça Eleitoral, portanto minha filha pense bem a respeito, mas  
acredito que você já tenha sua opinião formada, não vou e não posso  
interferir nisso. Você já recebeu alta, pelo que sei portanto espero você  
em meia hora na sala onde ontem fora realizado o conselho.  
  
- Sim, senhora, eu estarei lá - Hermione respondeu com uma voz  
chorosa, será que Regina não entendia o que tinha acabado de acontecer,  
será que não poderia ser ao menos mais tolerante com ela, afinal de  
contas ela tinha acabado de perder seu bebê.  
  
- A propósito, eu sinto muito Hermione. - Dito isso Regina se  
retirou da enfermaria.  
  
Hermione agora se encontrava na sala de reuniões, ela estava  
começando a entrar em pânico, e se ela não havia tomado a decisão certa,  
e se ela se arrependesse depois, isso não era mais uma brincadeira de  
criança.  
Isso envolvia vidas, inclusive a dela e a de Draco. Enquanto sentia as  
mãos de seu marido apertando as suas com firmeza, como se para dar  
forças, Hermione percebeu que agora era o momento, todos estavam reunidos  
esperando por sua palavra, uma única palavra, um Sim ou um Não, com uma  
seria o inicio, a escolha pelo caminho mais longo e difícil, a outra  
seria o fim, seria o caminho mais curto. Todos aqueles olhos pesavam  
sobre ela, Hermione então decidida se levantou, viu os olhos de Draco  
tentando passar segurança, e no meio de todos aqueles olhares encontrou  
os de Rony, implorando por ajuda, novamente muitas lembranças se passaram  
pela cabeça de Hermione, e novamente ela se lembrou que foi por causa  
daquele homem, ela estava passando por isso agora, por causa dele ela  
havia perdido seu filho.  
  
Ruídos de pessoas inquietas tiraram Hermione de suas lembranças, era  
agora:  
  
- Então é agora, eu não tenho mais porque adiar isso, pensei muito,  
refleti muito a respeito disso e cheguei a minha decisão...  
  
- Fale agora Hermione- Regina falou em tom impaciente e imperativo.  
  
- Meu voto é que nós, nós... - uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da menina  
- Nós devemos nos envolver, vamos ajuda-los como pudermos.  
  
Hermione desabou com o olhar perdido na cadeira segurando a mão de Draco  
com toda força que podia, ela não tinha coragem de olhar ninguém naquele  
momento, a partir daquele instante a guerra começava a tomar proporções  
mundiais. A velha senhora levantou-se logo após as últimas palavras  
proferidas por Hermione:  
  
- Pela decisão de Cinqüenta por cento mais um deste conselho, Sr. Weasley  
diga ao seu ministro que ele terão nosso apoio no que ele precisar.  
Conselho encerrado.  
  
As pessoas se dispersaram rapidamente e em pouco tempo, apenas três  
pessoas ainda restavam na sala: Hermione, Draco e Ron, este último  
parecia arrumar suas coisa para logo se retirar.  
  
- Draco, você havia me dito que is decidir o que eu decidisse por que  
você não esperou que eu votasse antes - Mione sussurrava baixinho  
  
- Eu não pude, minha querida, eu não tive outra escolha, mas eu votei no  
que eu sabia que você votaria, eu tinha certeza que essa seria sua  
decisão, eu te conheço, você sabe que sim.  
  
- Mas......  
  
- Shiiiiu, agora vamos você tem que descansar um pouco.  
  
Rony, permaneceu longe dos dois enquanto o casal conversava, mas assim  
que percebeu que eles iriam se retirar do local, tomou o poder da  
palavra:  
  
- Mione...  
  
A garota apenas parou sem olhar na direção do ruivo. Rony agora havia  
notado no rosto daquela que um dia fora sua amiga marcas profundas de  
cansaço e de fraqueza, e uma expressão que variava de dor, amargura,  
raiva e medo.  
  
- Mione eu só quero dizer Obrigado  
  
Ao dizer isso, Rony simplesmente desaparatou, sem esperar resposta , sem  
olhar pra trás e sem notar ass lágrimas que agora surgiam no rosto de  
Hermione. Esta sem forças caiu sobre os braços de Draco e começou a  
chorar como uma criança.  
  
Draco com Mione em seu colo carregou-a para os seus aposentos, colocou-a  
na cama e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a carinhosamente, deixando-a  
chorar tudo o que precisava. Por muito tempo ficaram assim, Hermione  
adormeceu depois de muito chorar, seu sono foi calmo sem sonhos ou  
pesadelos.  
  
Assim que percebeu a esposa acalmar, Draco se levantou e foi conversar  
com a diretora, que aquela altura já deveria ter informações e instruções  
para a guerra que agora faziam parte.  
  
Quando retornou ao quarto notou que sua mulher ainda dormia. Era incrível  
com ela parecia uma menina indefesa, uma criança inocente enquanto  
dormia, ele se aproximou para melhor admira-la . Como ele a amava, ele  
não sabia o quanto, só sabia que a amava e que ela era tudo o que ele  
tinha e a única coisa que lhe importava naquele instante. Ele tinha medo,  
medo de perde-la, medo não poder mais tê-la em seus braços, não poder  
toca-la, não poder beija-la, não poder sentir seus corpos juntos e o amor  
que emanava dele, amor que já foi ódio, e que sem explicação ganhou essas  
proporções, foi ela que lhe fez ver que existia sensações além do  
orgulho, do egoísmo, da vaidade, da ira. Quem diria que ele um Malfoy se  
apaixonaria pela sangue-ruim, a mesma que ele tanto humilhou, a mesma que  
ele já chegou a sentir repulsa essa mesma o salvou. Foi ela que o fez ver  
que existia vida além daquela que seu pai havia lhe ensinado e por ela  
ele enfrentaria qualquer coisa agora, enfrentaria céu, mar, sol, chuva, o  
inferno. Inferno era onde ele teria que ir agora, inferno seria enfrentar  
seus antigos "amigos", enfrentar seu passado e seus inimigos, seus  
fantasmas, o Lord das Trevas.  
  
Agora ele estava do lado do Santo Potter, ele agora iria se unir ao seu  
inimigo, seu inimigo declarado de infância, ele Draco Malfoy teria que se  
rebaixar a isso?? Parecia brincadeira, ele teria que voltar e se  
humilhar, será que tudo isso valeria a pena? Valeria mesmo a pena de  
rebaixar a esse ponto? Ele já havia fugido uma vez, por que agora teria  
que voltar? E se ele não vencessem a guerra, na realidade o apoio  
brasileiro não seria o suficiente, "nós somos apenas alguns números, não  
chega a ser força suficiente para derrotas ao comensais, nós seremos  
derrotados".  
  
Um pequeno ruído tirou Draco de seus pensamentos, hermione havia  
despertado.  
  
- Draco? - A menina fala em tom choroso.  
  
- Que foi Mi? Eu estou aqui.  
  
- O que foi que eu fiz?Eu não sei, eu estou com medo, estou confusa, não  
sei se vai dar certo. Eu destruí a vida dos bruxos daqui, famílias que  
não tem nada a ver com aquela maldita guerra, eles estavam em paz Draco,  
eles nunca fizeram nada pra se meter nessa guerra. Eles nos receberam de  
braços abertos, nos acolheram, nos deram emprego, pra que? Pra mim  
envolve-los numa guerra. Eu sou ingrata, eles não vão me perdoar,  
eles... Por que eu fiz isso? Por que? Por que?.....  
  
- Shiuu calma meu amor, calma,  
  
- Por que? Eu os trai, foi o que eu fiz, eu trai, foi isso, eu...  
  
- Olha pra mim. Você não traiu ninguém, você apenas fez o que era certo.  
  
- Não, não fiz, eu,  
  
- Para, você fez sim, agora me escuta. Você está com medo, eu não vou  
mentir pra voe Mione, eu também estou, mas se nós não nos envolvêssemos  
agora, nós iríamos ter que nos envolver depois, nós já fugimos disso uma  
vez, acho que agora nós não podemos fugir de novo.  
  
Draco estava surpreso, não sabia de onde aquela força havia saído, sendo  
que ele mesmo a alguns instantes atrás ele mesmo estava apavorado, seus  
olhos olhavam os de Hermione, tentando passar confiança. E naqueles olhos  
ele se lembrou de uma coisa.  
  
- E mais uma coisa, Mi não se esqueça, você é uma Grifinória.  
  
- Fui renegada por eles.  
  
- Mas ainda assim você é uma grifinória e sua característica principal é  
a coragem e a amizade.  
  
- Não existe amizade e...  
  
- Mas já existiu.  
  
- Para Draco, não quero mais lembrar disso,  
  
- Se isso não existe dentro de você, você teria sido com certeza  
Corvinal, você sabe que é extremamente inteligente, mas não, o chapéu te  
colocou na grifinória por alguma razão. E você provou isso no começo  
lembra-se.  
  
- Não quero lembrar, ACABOU.  
  
- O trio maravilha, inseparável, ninguém poderia superar aqueles três  
metidos...  
  
- Para Draco eu não quero ouvir, machuca, para, por favor para..  
  
- Mas vai ouvir, Ninguém se comparava aqueles três metidos, a Sabe-tudo  
Granger, o pobretão Weasley e o Santo Potter. Ninguém podia com vocês  
três quando se reuniam. Mione eu lembro, eu enchia a paciência de vocês,  
eu tinha prazer nisso, quantas vezes, eu fui humilhado por vocês? Vocês  
tinham um vínculo muito forte.  
  
- Para Draco já chega, aonde você quer chegar com tudo isso?  
  
- Pensa Hermione.  
  
- Eu não sei, eu não agüento mais tudo isso..  
  
- Agüenta sim. Eu te conheço. Eu to te falando isso tudo porque eu sei  
que eu estou te machucando. Te lembrar dessa época te machuca, te faz  
sofrer...  
  
- O que?  
  
- Mi, se com tudo isso ainda mexe com você, é por que ainda te perturba.  
Você não esqueceu, você não deixou pra trás tudo isso. Eu pensei que você  
tivesse superado tudo isso, mas não.  
  
Hermione voltou a ficar em desespero, ainda não entendia aonde Draco  
queria chegar. O que tudo isso tinha ligação? Por que ele estava falando  
tudo aquilo para ela. Não fazia sentido algum, não, não fazia, pelo menos  
não naquele momento.  
  
Draco sentou na cabeceira da cama, e pegou Hermione como se ela estivesse  
em seu colo, ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e se encolheu como uma  
criança assustada.  
  
- Estou com medo.  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei. No passado muita coisa te machucou, e você bloqueou  
tudo aquilo, você tentou esquecer, não você tentou odiar tudo aquilo que  
te machucou, mas agora você vai ter que enfrentar. È disso que você tem  
medo, de sofrer de novo. Mas eu não vou deixar, eu prometo.  
  
- Mesmo?  
  
- Mesmo!  
  
- Pensei que nunca eu o veria novamente.  
  
- Eu também. Pensei que já estava livre da praga dos Weasley!  
  
- Você não muda.  
  
- E tem como?!? Olha o estado que ele te deixou.  
  
- Não foi ele, foi o que o passado dele fez; aquilo eu jamais vou  
perdoar!  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Você sabe Draco!  
  
- Passe então por cima disso, você apesar de ser sangue ruim é melhor que  
ele.  
  
- Hei  
  
- Que eu amo! Uma sangue ruim que eu amo!  
  
- Dessa vez passa.  
  
- Mi, enquanto você dormia eu falei com a Regina, ela já tem algumas  
informações sobre a guerra.  
  
- Achei que isso iria demorar.  
  
- Bom ela disse que como nós já conhecemos o território e as pessoas,  
ficaremos na base de comando para manter a segurança da arma principal da  
Guerra, que eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que seja, nem a Regina sabe o  
que isso pode ser....  
  
- Você só pode estar brincando que agora eu vou voltar a ser babá do  
Harry Potter.  
  
- Ué como você pode ter tanta certeza que ele é a arma?  
  
- Isso é uma longa história, te explico mais tarde não quero pensar nisso  
agora.  
  
- Amanhã nós dois teremos que nos apresentar, as aulas aqui serão  
mantidas por professores substitutos. Enquanto o "exército" daqui vai se  
preparando até nós enviarmos ordem pra eles agirem.  
  
- Quem passou as informações?  
  
- A Regina.  
  
- Draco, quem passou pra ela?  
  
- O velho caduco!  
  
- Dumbledore  
  
- Ele mesmo  
  
- Vou ter que voltar pra lá e encara-lo de novo, vai ser difícil. Ele  
confiava tanto em mim. Eu o decepcionei.  
  
- Ele ainda confia. Mas você ficou sem comer o dia inteiro, você ainda  
está fraca e precisa jantar, vamos!  
  
- Eu não quero.  
  
- Ah! Não me importo você vai comer, quer queira, quer não. Venha  
  
Os dois jantaram e foram descansar, na manhã seguinte iriam de chave de  
portal para o quartel da Ordem da Fênix.  
  
- É aqui Draco!  
  
- O que? Eu não vejo nada! Só tem casas trouxas  
  
- Mas é aqui, eu me lembro!  
  
- Se lembra como?  
  
- Grimmalds Place, 12 Casa dos Black, já estive aqui.  
  
- Como?  
  
- No quinto ano, na férias, só não imaginava que depois de tanto tempo  
eles ainda usariam o mesmo local como QG sem serem notados!  
  
- Fiel de segredo  
  
- Claro, deveria ser Sirius, mas como ele morreu, levou o segredo com  
ele. Como eu não tinha pensado nisso.  
  
- Esquece isso, eu continuo a não ver lugar nenhum.  
  
- Eu estava esperando por vocês!  
  
- Dumbledore _ Hermione exclamou surpresa  
  
- Olá, me perguntava quando eu os veria de novo. Vamos entra tomar um chá  
com limão e colocar as fofocas em dia.  
  
- Como??? _ Indagou um Draco já impaciente.  
  
- Ah, Claro! Olhem este pedaço de pergaminho.  
  
Assim que ambos olharam o pergaminho, viram um corredor surgir entre duas  
casas. Hermione sentia o peito apertar pelas lembrançasque ela havia  
tentado apagar de sua memória. O último ano que ainda havia sido feliz  
com seus amigos, apesar de toda preocupação eles ainda eram felizes.  
  
Já não havia mais aquele cheiro pútrido, mas aquilo ainda perturbava a  
mente de Hermione, a putridez de tudo que estava a sua volta , de tudo o  
que estava acontecendo.  
  
Era agora, a porta estava sendo aberta por Dumbledore Agora confrontaria  
seu passado de vez.  
  
Já dentro da sala Hermione viu que alguns olhos a observava, os olhos de  
Harry, de Gina e os olhos de Rony.  
  
´ N/A: Queria agradecer a todos que deram sua opinião, mandaram comentários,enfim, Valeu todo mundo, Só não vou citar nomes porque eu esqueci de anotar o nome do pessoal que me mandou coments por e-mail, Mil sorrys por isso, ta bom! :-)  
E também queria pedir desculpas pela atualização do segundo capítulo, é que realmente foi complicado pra digitar. A Fic já ta pronta, só falta mesmo digitar!!!1  
Queria agradecer especialmente aos meus professores de Civil e Economia, por que graças a eles eu consegui escrever essa e dar inícil a outras, (nunca vi, essas aula são piores que a do Prof. Bins, ECA)  
B-jinhos a todo mundo, prometo não demorar com o próximo capitulo. "Desafio do Presente".  
Até mais  
  
P.S: Vou colocar um trechinho do próximo capítulo. Ok  
"Mione estava desesperada:  
- Não pode ser, ele estava bem. Ele estava conversando, ele não iria fazer planos se não estivesse bem. è mentira papoula, é mentira, fala, fala pra mim, é mentira. Não é?!? O ponto de esperança que existia em Hermione desapareceu ao ver a confirmação nos olhos de Papoula Ponfrey" 


	3. Desafios Do Presente

Flashbacks do Passado  
  
Desafios Do Presente  
  
Comentário: esse capítulo vai ser na visão do Rony. Talvez tenha um pouquinho de romance, e para os fans de R/H, esse capitulo foi feito para vocês.  
  
E mais uma coisa: o Harry e CIA não me pertencem, eles são da Rowling, blahhhh vcs sabem não é.........  
  
"As coisas mudaram tão rápido. Em instantes éramos crianças, estávamos ansiosos no expresso Hogwarts, ela parecia uma chata, mantive minha opinião por um bom tempo até conhece-la melhor, de repente, éramos melhores amigos.  
  
O tempo não tem pena de ninguém, passou tão rápido, tantas coisa aconteciam, até eu sentir uma confusão de sentimentos, não poderia ser verdade, eu não poderia ter deixado isso acontecer, eu estava apaixonado por ela, mas e ela? Ela não iria querer nada comigo, que futuro um Weasley poderia dar a ela? Ela então havia feito sua escolha, alguém bem melhor, alguém que poderia mantê-la e talvez poderia lhe dar um futuro, ela estava com o Krum, ela havia preferido um famoso jogador de quadribol a alguém pertencente a escória do mundo bruxo.  
  
Me senti por um longo tempo rejeitado, até que alguém me deu atenção, alguém olhou pra mim, alguém que me queria sem querer nada em troca, Anna, minha 1ª namorada. Fiquei com ela por um tempo, até que começamos a entrar em conflitos. Ela não admitia minha amizade com Hermione, tinha crises de ciúmes toda vez que eu falava com ela. Demos um tempo. Agora, eu estava livre. Eu poderia ficar então com quem eu realmente amava, ela já não estava mais com o Krum, agora ela poderia ser minha, apenas minha.  
  
E foi. Ela se entregou a mim. Eu a tive em meus braços, ao meu lado, eu finalmente fiquei com ela.  
  
Aqueles foram meus dia mais felizes, até que, Anna me contou que estava grávida. Meu mundo desabou, eu, eu não sabia o que fazer, o que eu ia fazer? E a Mione? Eu não podia abandona-la, meu coração não permitia mas e meu filho?? Eu não consegui contar a ela, eu não podia. Eu tinha que assumir afinal de contas a criança não tinha culpa. Eu não contei pra Mione! Não podia.  
  
Mas acho que errei, acabei com tudo sem dar explicações. Ali eu voltei pra Anna. Eu não a amava, mas deixei Hermione, simplesmente acabei, sem nenhum motivo, quebrei o coração dela reconheço, mas nem Merlim imagina o que eu fiz com o meu. Anna perdeu a criança ( hoje acho que não existia criança alguma), mas eu já havia perdido a Hermione, e o que me dá mais pânico, é saber que a perdi para sempre, o pânico pé maior quando lembro que ela esta com Malfoy. Sinto pelo olhar dela que ela me odeia. Eu sei que a magoei demais.  
  
Merlim, com é difícil poder vê-la e saber que ela me odeia. Antes era mais fácil, quando eu pensava que ela estava morta. Na realidade, não que era mais fácil, mas, pelo menos era mais fácil pensar dessa forma do que saber que ela me apagou de sua vida.  
  
Quando eu a vi novamente naquele dia, no Brasil, fiquei tão feliz, achei que ela teria uma reação completamente diferente, achei que ela tinha mudado, superado o passado, que ela iria até ficar contente em me ver, como eu estava ao ver ela, viva e linda, como sempre foi.  
  
Ela mudou tanto, não se parece nem um pouco com a menina que eu amei, não é a mesma Mione. Essa não é ela, é uma garota que sofreu muito, é uma garota amarga, que perdeu muita coisa que tinha e amava. Ela se tornou fria. E tudo por minha culpa.  
  
Meu maior desespero é saber que o meu tempo está acabando, queria que ela soubesse que se eu pudesse voltar ao passado e mudar tudo eu o faria. Mas agora é impossível. Eu não posso mudar meus erros que cometi lá atrás . Agora já não existe nem futuro, estou lutando pra poder sobreviver e lutar por ela mas, mas eu não vou poder. Não posso mais."  
  
Uma voz tirou Rony de seus pensamentos  
  
_ Rony, não feche os olhos você não pode morrer, por favor não!  
  
_ Mione?  
  
_ O Harry me contou tudo sobre a Anna, ele me contou tudo o que aconteceu.  
  
_ Me descu....  
  
_ Quieto, você está fraco ainda, me deixe terminar de falar.  
  
_ O Harry, se você falou com ele quer dizer que nós..  
  
_ Vencemos! Fica calado Rony. Voldemort morreu definitivamente. Harry está fraco mas e vai ficar bem, Draco está inconsciente mas já está fora de perigo. Você eu estou vendo, está fraco mas está bem, mas Madame Pomfrey está um pouco receosa, mas você vai se recuperar logo!  
  
_ Rony, eu vim para te dizer algo. E você está fraco, não se esforce. Deixe eu falar antes que eu perca a coragem.  
  
_ Fale  
  
_ O Harry está preocupado com você..  
  
_ Não foi isso que você veio me dizer  
  
_ Não, não foi - Hermione respirou fundo e desabafou o que estava lhe perturbando- Eu te amava e você mentiu pra mim. Por que você não me contou que a Garçaise estava grávida? A gente poderia ter enfrentado isso juntos, mas você simplesmente preferiu mentir pra mim e me abandonar. Por que?  
  
_ Eu.... Ai - Rony estava com a voz fraca e sentia fortes pontadas no abdômen e na cabeça, mas mesmo assim tentava se justificar, talvez aquela poderia lhe ser a única chance de se justificar- Perdão, eu ai Eu te...  
  
_ Para, não fala- lágrimas brotavam novamente nos olhos da garota  
  
_ Confuso  
  
_ O que?  
  
_ Medo, eu tinha medo  
  
A cada palavra o esforço de Rony era maior e Hermione percebia isso, mas ele estava bem a instantes atrás, agora ele piorava.  
  
_ Eu te amava, eu entenderia, a nossa história teria sido tão diferente....  
  
Rony não fecha os olhos.  
  
_ Perdoa  
  
_ É claro que eu te perdôo  
  
_ Juntos um dia. Eu te  
  
_ Para, a gente vai ficar juntos de novo, mas não faça isso, não feche os olho, Ron, força, eu te amo, fica aqui, não  
  
Ouvindo o choro de Hermione , Madame Pomfrey entrou no quarto onde agora havia apenas uma menina com o corpo de sua alma gêmea nos braços, mas que agora a tinha deixado para sempre.  
  
_ Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?  
  
A velha senhora media o pulso que já não batia do rapaz, olhou em um relógio e anotou em uma prancheta que horas eram, a hora da morte.  
  
_ Querida, minha menina, que sempre foi tão forte, você sabe que ele...  
  
Mione estava desesperada:  
  
_ Não pode ser, ele estava bem. Ele estava conversando, ele não iria fazer planos se não estivesse bem. É mentira papoula, é mentira, fala, fala pra mim, é mentira. Não é?!? - O ponto de esperança que existia em Hermione desapareceu ao ver a confirmação nos olhos de Papoula Pomfrey.  
  
Minha querida você sabe que precisa ser forte.  
  
Hermione chorava como uma criança. Ela não imaginava que seu amigo de infância viria morrer em seus braços.  
  
_ Papoula, como, se ele não tinha fraturas nem nada, ele só estava fraco, ele estava bem...  
  
_ Ele estava com hemorragia interna, na realidade não havia nada que a medicina bruxa pudesse fazer, principalmente com o fato de que a causa dos ferimentos fora causado por uma nova maldição imperdoável.  
  
_ Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre ela.  
  
_ Ela foi descoberta recentemente, pelos comensais. Muitas pessoas do nosso lado morreram com esta maldição. Ela é algo entre a Cruciatus e o Avada, ela é conhecida como IntSangrius. Agora, querida venha que você precisa descansar, vou lhe dar uma poção para você  
  
_ Eu não quero dormir.  
  
_ Vamos você vai ter um dia cheio amanhã, e eu agora tenho a parte mais dificil para cumprir!  
  
_ Qual?  
  
_ Avisar a família  
  
Uma sensação estranha atravessou o corpo de Hermione, novamente ela estava caindo na real, Rony estava morto.  
  
Madame Pomfrey entregou a Hermione um frasco com um liquido azul. Meio contrariada e com a cabeça a mil, a garota tomou o conteúdo do frasco e caiu adormecida no local em que estava sentada.  
  
N/A: Queria agradecer aos comentários e aos e-mails.  
  
Pedir desculpas também, pela demora e por uma falha na fic, eu seu que pulei a parte da Guerra em si, mas é que eu sou péssima em escrever essas cenas então, eu pulei, mas da pra entender perfeitamente o que aconteceu!!! Eu acho né!  
  
Criticas!!!!!!! Me mandem mensagens comente reviews, e-mails, sinais de fumaça, qualquer coisa  
  
Ah Propaganda do meu Fotolog  
  
Entrem, Pleaaasssseeee 


	4. Epílogo

FLASHBACKS DO PASSADO  
  
Disclaimer; Vocês já sabem que todos os personagens contidos nessa história foram criados pela J.k. Rowling, que agora ta milionária por causa deles!!!  
  
Capítulo 4: O começo do fim, ou um novo recomeço!  
  
Então é a Vida! Decisões, caminhos, escolhas, obstáculos, perdas, dor, tempo, voltas, Cicatrizes Ainda não consegui entender tudo isso, acho que nunca vou entender, ninguém nunca vai, são mistérios. Não há livros suficientes que nos mostrem os mistérios que a vida nos guardas, na há, eu nunca os encontrei. Razões? De certo para tudo há uma razão, tudo tem uma explicação, um motivo pra acontecer, a vida tem um plano. Mas será mesmo? Ás vezes tenho dúvidas sobre isso. Será mesmo que tudo já está escrito? Será que tudo isso é obra do destino? Se eu tivesse feito escolhas diferentes, será que Rony ainda estaria vivo? Se ele tivesse feito escolhas diferentes, será que estaria? Se ele tivesse me contado toda a verdade? O por que dele ter me largado, será que ainda estaríamos juntos? E as escolhas de Draco, se ele ainda fosse um comensal? Eu devo ter feito muita coisa de ruim na minha vida ou na vida passada! Parece que tudo recaiu sobre mim. Meus pais, rony, a guerra, meu filho. Perdi tanta coisa. Será que eu realmente merecia? Será que eu realmente mereço? Muitos dos brasileiros me odeiam e me despreza, por causa do envolvimento com a Guerra, foram muitas baixas. E muitos ingleses ainda não me aceitam, ou por eu ter fugido, ou por ter sido considerada traidora, só por meu envolvimento com o Draco. Apesar de toda a ajuda dele na guerra ainda é visto por muitos como um comensal em potencial. Tudo por causa de um nome. Será que pra essa criança as coisas vão ser diferentes? Meu pequeno afilhado, meu Ronald James Weasley Potter! "Meu pequeno, vai dar tudo certo pra você ". - Hermione? - Draco?! O que foi? - A Gina e o Harry já vieram buscar o pestinha! - Já vou descer com ele amor, me dá só um instante, só vou arrumar as coisinha dele! - Vai depressa que eu não consigo ficar muito tempo no mesmo ambiente que potter sem arrumar confusão!!! - Você não aprende né? - Nunca, hmmm Quem sabe um dia? Ta bom, estou descendo! - Draco, espera! - Fala... - Será que, é, bom, será que um dia - uma lágrima surge o rosto de Hermione - eu vu conseguir ter "um desses" nosso? Eu nunca mais consegui engravidar de novo, acho que... - Hei, não vai chorar de novo. Nós não vamos ter "um desses", nós vamos ter um nosso, um filho nosso. - Mas eu .... - Sabe o que é irônico? Por muito tempo na minha vida eu ofendi os bruxos mistos e os nascidos trouxas, mas a criatura que eu mais amo no mundo é nascida trouxa! Portanto pra ironia ser maior a próxima criatura que eu vou mais amar vai ter sangue misto! - Te amo sabia? - Eu sei, você não resiste ao meu charme! - Hei...!! - Vamos descer antes que o Potter pense que eu seqüestrei o filho dele, e venha aqui me azarar.  
  
Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, pegou a sacola com os brinquedinhos, enquanto Draco pegava o pequeno rony nos braços. Apagaram o luz do quarto e desceam para mais uma noie, mais um instante, para o resto de suas vidas.  
  
N/A: Bom, esse é o Fim, eu suponho! Dúvidas, sugestões, gostaram, odiaram, querem que eu arrume alguma coisa, deixei algo faltando, enfim Reviews, comentários, sinais de fumaça, vcs sabem né!!!  
  
Gostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram e-mail!  
Também que deixou mensagem no 3V: que ta fora do ar e não dá pra mim pega o nome agora  
  
E que deixou no FF.net:  
  
Muito obrigada o todos que acompanharam essa Fic, ela não está perfeita, tem muitos erros, muitas falhas, mas com o passar do tempo eu vou me aprimorando!!!  
Tenho uma fic nova a caminho o 1º capítulo dela já está on line, é a "FEAR", leiam e comentem também .  
Mais uma propaganda Meu Flog  
  
Visitem!!!!!!! 


End file.
